Don't Look Too Close
by Medareader
Summary: Scarlet is like the eye of a tornado, the very definition of unpredictable. She tries to do good, but just can't hold back her desire to steal, which is how she got an annoying nickname. She was born in Central City, and when she went back to visit, was met with an odd British man named Rip. He promised her greatness, and a title of Legend that she was determined to recieve.
1. Chapter One

Darkness. Silence. Fear. Hate. Pain. Words that Scarlet knew the meaning of more than a doctor knows the word blood. More than a bird knows the word sky, more than the ocean knows the word wet. From the day her mother died when she was four, Scarlet discovered that these words were going to follow her for the rest of her life.

She could not escape their hold on her, even when she sliced the throat of the man who first introduced them to her, her father.

Cynthia Black. Scarlet's mother. She was a beautiful person with a pure soul, who spread life and happiness to everything she touched. Her smile was like a warm summer day, her laugh like the light breeze blowing across the treetops.

Scarlet loved her mother, more than anything in the world. Her father did too, and when Cynthia died at the young age of 27 due to cancer, he snapped.

His anger did not build up, nor did it slow down. Two days after her mother died, he locked Scarlet in a dark cellar for six days, leaving her with nothing but the water that had pooled on the floor to survive.

When he returned, the first thing he did was shove Scarlet in the back of a beat up old pickup and drove them as far away from Central City as he could get. They settled in a small town until she was 7, when he moved them again.

After that, they would move every few months, Scarlet receiving beating after beating in the meantime.

When she was 11, she was locked in her basement for 4 days, and escaped as soon as she could. She wandered the surrounding towns for a while, and realized that she had an amazing gift: she could steal anything, get away with lies and deception, and no one ever noticed.

Her father found her again when she was 14, and realized what he had found. He had a pet that was excellent at fetch, one that was too afraid of him not to obey his every whim.

He would send his daughter out by herself to steal things for him, and made millions in the first few months, so naturally, he couldn't let her go.

Scarlet was doomed to be trapped in the clutches of evil, so she decided to accept it. She trained herself to fight, to kill, and to ignore any and all pain, knowing that if she let herself feel, she would break.

From what she could remember of her mom, she knew that she needed to be good, but she couldn't quite find out how. Instead, she turned to stealing from the rich and punishing the guilty, trying as hard as she could to keep a light on in the dark. Being around her father, however, made this task very difficult. He taught her to hate, to destroy, and she often had a hard time trying to stay on the right path.

Try as hard as she did, she still ended up disappointing herself. She couldn't stay in the light, so she decided to walk in the shadows.

Her life consists of charges of theft, breaking and entering, grand theft auto, assault and battery, armed robbery, a few cases of manslaughter.

She had never been caught, and the only person who knew The Vixen's true identity was resting at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

Her father, the orchestrator of all her suffering, had gone a step too far when she was 18, and it cost him his head.

Every few years Scarlet goes back to Central City, her hometown, to visit her mother's grave, and her last trip changed her life.

She had been standing by her mother's headstone, fiddling with her favorite knife, when she heard a loud commotion. She looked up, and as soon as she did, everything went black.

A few days later, she woke up with a furious headache, and soon discovered that she had the ability to control weapons. She also heard rumors of the explosion, and found out that a "particle accelerator" had failed in a nearby lab, and had apparently given those in its path unique abilities.

With her new found power, Scarlet left the city she called home and continued on her Robin Hood like quest to fill the hole her father had torn in her soul, and became known as one of the most feared and cunning thieves in the world.


	2. Chapter Two

Central City, a place many people love. Full of life, love, friends, family, alcohol . . . just an all around great place for any 26 year old to be.

However, despite how much she loved it, Scarlet hated coming back here, to her, it wasn't all fun. She held some of her darkest memories here, and some of her best. Her mother was killed here, about 22 years ago.

So, instead of going to clubs or bars, she went to a small cemetery just outside of town.

There, on a small headstone, away written in cursive "Beloved Mother, Sister, Daughter, Wife. Beatum me" the last words were Latin for 'my happy', something that Scarlet had added when she was 19.

She stood staring at the stone, and walked to it to place the single white orchid, her mother's favorite flower, on its base. As she stood up she heard a rustling behind her, and spun around, coming face to face with a fancy looking gun.

"I'm sorry I have to do this today Scarlet," said the man who was attached to the gun, in a strong British accent. Then, she saw a flash of blue and passed out.

Time Skip

Opening her eyes slowly, Scarlet tried to remember what had happened. She remembered going to the cemetery, and then being attacked.

She stood and looked around her, seeing eight other people passed out around her.

"Oh God I hope it's not a serial killer" she mumbled, "I hate it when they're serial killers". She took a step back into the shadows as she saw the others begin to come to, deciding to stay hidden for a while.

She saw a man that she thought she recognized in a blue parka, and as he stood he looked at an older man and said "Stein? What the hell are you doing here?"

The old man, Stein, looked at the other one as he said rather smugly "For once, I'm as ignorant as you."

Parka looked away, while another man across from him wakes up and says "How did I get here?"

A kid from behind Stein replies "Why don't you ask the guy who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with a flashy thing ring any bells?"

"The name's Rip Hunter, and I'm from East London. Oh and the future". All of the people on the roof looked up to see a tall, thin man standing near the edge of the roof, wearing a long brown coat.

"Nice to meet you Rip," said a big man standing next to Parka as he reached towards what looked like a fancy gun on his hip.

"Um, while you were sleeping, I may have tampered with your weapons," said Rip quickly as the man put his hand down. Scarlet reached down into the hidden pocket of her jacket, and was pissed to find that the man had, in fact, taken her favorite knife. Also, she could already tell that the big man had a temper, and noted it in the files she had begun constructing in her mind of all the people around her.

"I've assembled you all here because I need your help. The world is in peril because of a man who goes by the name Vandal Savage."

A very concerned man who looked like he was in his mid to late twenties looked at Rip after he said that, and said, "That can't be, we destroyed him" A woman standing beside him added, "Yeah, the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it," fearfully.

"Therein lies the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the killing blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell.

By now Scarlet was getting confused, but decided not to ask questions, and a few were answered when the big guy standing by parka guy said "What the hell are you talking about?"

'Mr. Hall' replied to that with "Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate," and from behind him another woman said "Yeah I've done that". So have I, Scarlet added in her mind.

Big guy was starting to look like he wanted to shoot everyone and said, "What the hell does this Randall guy have to do with us?"

Scarlet internally scoffed, and thought "Well I guess he's not the sharpest tool in the shed . . ."

"Vandal," Rip corrected, annoyed, and then continued dramatically, "In the future, he will employ the evil that he has perfected over his very long life, the power that he has amassed throughout history and will finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him."

Lie thought Scarlet. She always had the uncanny ability to tell when someone was lying, a great tool to have in her line of work, however she still said nothing.

"How?" asked the other woman who apparently had reincarnated. Scarlet decided to call her Blondie, and the other one Heels.

"By traveling through time." Rip said matter-of-factly like it was the most common thing in the world. "To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he will become."

Scarlet scoffed and though she thought it was silent, Parka looked around like he had heard it before saying, "You got the wrong guy, hero ain't on my resume." Big guy agreed and said "Or mine."

Maybe I'm not the only criminal on this rooftop Scarlet thought, studying the two.

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where, no when, I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof-" Rip paused for a moment and looked around, his eyes coming in contact with Scarlet's for a brief moment before he continued "-aren't just considered heroes . . . you're legends."

Another lie. Scarlet knew he was lying, but let her curiosity get the best of her and did nothing about it. She looked around, seeing bewildered looks on the others' faces.

"Legends?" said a tall man in what seemed to be a knock-off Iron Man suit excitedly.

"I um, hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" said the old man.

You'd be dead by 2166 anyway Scarlet thought as she fought to contain a laugh.

"Yeah, see, that's a deal breaker for me, I'm gonna pass," said the boy standing next to apparently and future world's oldest man.

"It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures but, I am here because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness," Rip replied.

Lying again. Man, this guy really is laying it on thick. Knock-off Iron Man interrupted Scarlet's thoughts by saying, "I could get behind that".

"And if you don't come with me, this is what is in store for your world one hundred and fifty years from now" Rip said, and held up a black device that made a hologram of the future appear beside him.

Scarlet looked at the image, seeing the world burning. As she stared, it started reminding her of her mother. He isn't lying this time. This man is going to ruin the world.

"I could've chosen any time, and any place. of all of the people who have ever lived, I chose you nine. I certainly hope you won't let me, and the world, down. If your answer is yes, me at this address in thirty six hours," Rip said, and then left.

After he was gone, the others gathered around the old man, who had a piece of paper with the address in his hand.

"Wait, he said you nine," the young man said, looking at the others and counting, "there are only eight of us".

"I'm not too sure about that," said Parka, as they all looked around.

Scarlet took that as her cue to step out of the shadows, and walked up behind the group and cleared her throat.

They all turned around, and big guy said "Who the hell are you?"

Without saying a word, Scarlet walked up to the old man and looked at the address before walking to the edge of the roof. She looked at Parka and smirked, and then she jumped.


	3. Chapter Three

**Scarlet's POV**

As I jumped off of the roof I heard a few gasps, as well as footsteps, moving to the edge. Idiots. As I fell I grabbed onto the ladder of a fire escape and let it carry me safely to the ground, and started running out of the dimly-lit alleyway just as I hear Heels say, "Where'd she go?"

I decided that I was going to find Rip, and confront him about his lies. Also, I really need my knife back. So, using my unique ability, I latched onto the aura of the knife, and followed it to an empty lot.

I saw man that I assumed was Rip walk into the center of a lot, and then he took something out of his pocket. All at once, a giant spaceship looking thing appeared out of nowhere, and I ran to catch up to him as he went through what I guess was a door.

When I got on, I walked as silently as possible and got lost when I got distracted by the inside.

I have been wandering the halls for maybe eight minutes when a blue head popped up on the screen and said, "Hello Miss Black, do you require assistance?"

"What the hell?" I said, shocked that it knew my name. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, Miss Black. My name is GIDEON, and I am the A.I. of the Waverider, how may I assist you?"

"What is the Waverider? How do you know my name?"

"I know the names of all of the Captain's team, as well as their history. Also, this ship that you are on, is the Waverider."

"Captain? What Captain?" I said. still confused.

"Captain Rip Hunter, at your service," came a voice from behind me.

I turned around slowly, watching the 'Captain' closely to make sure he wasn't a threat. "How does it know me?"

"It is called Gideon, and she knows you because I had her gather all of the information she could on my future legends. I am surprised that you were able to follow me here, but obviously, your future title fits."

 _Oh please._ "You can drop the act Cap, I know a liar when I see one," I said as I turned around, looking at my surroundings. I was standing in a hallway, the walls made of metal, and I saw a few doors lining each side. Also, I saw that at the end it split and went left and right. This has to be a pretty big and expensive ship, at least what I had seen of it.

I realized that Rip hadn't replied, and looked at him, giving him an expectant look.

"H-How did you know?" He said with a sad expression on his face, his stance becoming tenser.

"I just do," I said, and when I saw that it only seemed to make things worse, I said, "Don't worry, I won't tell the others, I know that most of what you said was true."

He looked relieved, and before he could say anything, I walked up to him and reached into the pocket of his jacket and grabbed my knife. He seemed surprised by my actio , but didn't say anything about it .

"What I want to know, is why a man would go back in time and collect a rag-tag group of strangers to help him defeat a man like Vandal Savage. You weren't supposed to get us were you?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Then why . . . oh I know. He took something from you didn't he." Seeing that I had hit a nerve, I kept pushing. "What did he shoot your dog?" He tensed when I said shoot, and suddenly it made sense. "Oh," I said sadly, and looked at him sympathetically. "He took your family."

"That's enough," he said sternly, and turned and walked quickly the direction in which I assume he came.

I followed him into a large circular room, with a circle of chairs in the middle. I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it, but I was going to get as much out of him as I could.

"Children or parents?" I said as he sat down, glaring at me. "It's none of your business!"

"Children then. Wife too?"

"Just stop, it has nothing to do with you!"

"Actually, it does!" He tried to interrupt, but I just continued. "You just kidnapped nine people to get them to enforce your revenge, and I just so happen to be one of them! You seem to know a lot about me, but if I'm going to help you, I need to know who I'm helping!"

He looked at me, surprised, and said, "You would still help me?"

"I've lost people too, I know how it feels, so yes, I will still help. If this Vandal is even half as bad as you make him out to be, then a lot of people are going to loose people too. I may be a criminal, but I still have a conscience, and I can't just sit here and let some mega Hitler take over the world! I'll help, but first you have to tell me everything."

"Okay..." He said, and spent a few hours explaining his past with the Time Masters, his wife and child, and Vandal. How his former employers did nothing about it.

After he told me his story, he told me a little about the ship and the other people that he had recruited, and then showed me a room that I could have while I was away from home. I then left the ship and went to my hotel room and grabbed my stuff, including a brief case of weapons, and returned about twelve hours before the others were supposed to arrive. I set up my room and slept for a few hours before waking up and exploring the ship, and found a room full of food, where I stayed until Rip left to watch for the others.

Rip had been gone for a while when I heard the big door to the outside open, and then people talking. I guessed that the others had arrived, but decided to finish my lasagna before going to see them.

When I was done eating, I walked to the central room to see the group standing around a table staring at Gideon, and said: "Weird ain't she."

Everyone turned around and Parka, who I now knew as Leonard Start, smirked.

Big guy, aka Mick Rory, looked at me and said, "You again! Who are you? Are you with Rip or somethin'?"

I looked at him and said, "No, I met the guy when you did." Then I walked to a chair and plopped down, grabbing a Hershey's bar from my pocket and eating it.

"Then who are you, and where did you come from?" said the woman who I now knew as Sara Lance.

Taking a bite of my Chocolate bar, I looked at her and said "I was born in Central City." Then, looking at Leonard and Mick I said, "But I don't live here anymore."

"Why is she looking at me," Mick said to Leonard, who just shrugged.

"Because Mr. Rory, I am trying to remember something."

"How do you know who I am?" he said, reaching for his gun. I looked at him and smirked, and held up a wallet that I had snatched off of him. He raised his gun and I just laughed and threw it at him. "You would expect a thief to know when they are being stolen from"

"Yes you would", Snart said, looking at Rory disappointedly.

"You can't say anything either Leo." I said, holding up his wallet.

"How?" was all he said as he stared at me, along with the rest of the group. I could faintly hear Rip laughing.

"Well, one, I know who you all are because Rip told me, not from the wallets, they have fake IDs." I said rolling my eyes, "And two, I am a professional." With that I sat up right in my seat, knowing that Rip wanted to leave, only now noticing Jax, the kid, passed out in a seat, and laughed.

"A professional thief?" Dr. Stein said, looking at me. "Yup", I said, popping the p.

"What is your name?" Mick said angrily, and took a few steps towards me before Snart put his hand on his arm.

"Rumpelstiltskin." When I said that, he only seemed to get angrier, and raised his gun again. Of course Rip had to choose now to step in and ruin my fun, and said "Everyone, meet Scarlet Black. Otherwise known as the Phoenix."

"Buzz kill", I said disappointedly as I turned back around pouting. Now they all know who I am . . . that's no fun.

"Wait, you're the one who stole the Second David last year," Stein said, amazed.

"No way, she lives in Europe," Mick said confused. Followed by Sara saying, "I heard she lives in Australia."

"Actually, she doesn't really live anywhere," I said, quickly getting bored with the conversation.

"So you are actually the Phoenix?" said Snart, looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Oh please, don't tell me you believe her!" said Mick, glaring at me again. I was about to reply when Rip said, '"Well guys, this has been a very intriguing conversation, but we need to be going if we want to get to the past on time, so I suggest you all take your seats."

"Time travel, cool," Mick said as everyone took a seat and buckled in.

"Ah, And, Some of you may experience some slight discomfort," Rip said, catching my attention, "and in very rare cases there may be some" -cough- "bleeding from the eyes."

I heard Kendra yell "I'm sorry, what?!" as Rip continued

"The human body is used to time unfolding linearly."

It sounded like Rip was going to continue, but before he could, Jax yelled "What the . . . ?" and tried to unfasten his restraints.

"Oh no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you," Rip yelled.

Jax was freaking out, looking around wildly. "Get me off of this, this, whatever this thing is!"

"Good luck explaining this!" Sara yelled at the professor with a laugh. "I did him a favor!" he yells back, and I yell, "Some favor, you kidnapped the poor kid. Thought that was Rip's thing!" right before Snart said, "He doesn't look all that grateful," all the while Jax was still yelling.

"Everyone just stay calm and hold on," Rip said, annoyed yet excited as he pushes a lever forward and the ship takes off at an impossible speed. To quote the resident imbecile, 'Time travel, cool.'


	4. Chapter Four

s the ship landed, I had a feeling like I had just got off of a crazy rollercoaster. Other than that, I was fine, though I couldn't say the same for the others.

"Oh I should've mentioned it before; nausea is one of the side affects of time travel, along with vertigo and temporary blindness. It should only last a minute," Rip said as the others began complaining about their symptoms. "After all, that was a mere jaunt, the further back in time you go,the worse the side-effects." Then he looked at Stein, who had apparently been blind for a moment and said, "Better?", to which he replied, "It's all relative." What the hell that means, I have no idea. Then Rip said, "Welcome to St. Roch, New Orleans, October 17, 1975 AD"

I looked over at the kid, expecting him to protest, and like I had expected he said, "Hey! I wanna go home!"

"Good news then, 2016 will be around in, oh, forty one years," Rip replied. Have fun waiting that out. "Now, you four, feel free to make yourselves comfortable here on the ship, while the rest of us you are coming with me to find Aldus Boardman, the world's leading and only expert on Vandal Savage," he said, looking at Snart, Rory, Sara and I, to which I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're benching us?" Mick said, confused. Then Sara said, "I thought we were a team."

Rip tried to defend himself by saying, "This mission doesn't require your skill set yet."

Snart looked at him, and said, "Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed." Rip answered with, "Precisely"as he turned and walked towards the door, and Ray said, "Are you sure it's okay to leave those three unsupervised on a time machine," pointing at Snart, Mick and I.

"Hey haircut, deafness wasn't one of the side effects," Mick said. I guess he does listen.

I laughed and said, "What, afraid we'll go through your sock drawer?" I heard Snart chuckle in the background as Ray's face turned red.

"We better hurry; Professor Boardman will die in less than twenty-four hours." Rip said, turning back to the group but ignoring Ray's comments.

"What's the point in cutting it so close?" Ray said, looking away from the awkward staring match that we had been having. Ha bitch, suck it, I win!

"Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal." When Stein said that, I thought about what Rip had told me about our futures, a little sad to know that everyone around me could turn out to be nobodies.

Kendra said something about it being depressing before asking Rip how he died, but he didn't really explain anything before he headed out the door with the group following.

Jax didn't move so Stein turned around and said, "Are you coming?'

"They didn't drug me" he said, crossing his arms. "Point taken," the old man said before following the others.

After the others were gone Jax looked at me and said, "So who are you?"

I smiled and said, "Rumpelstiltskin," before sitting on the floor and crossing my legs.

"Oh, not this again," Mick said, sighing.

Sara laughed and said, "We had a fun time figuring that out while you were unconscious," and led him to the chairs to explain what was going on.

After sitting in the Waverider doing nothing but arguing with Mick and making small talk with Sara, I started getting bored. Like really bored. I was so bored that I started reorganizing my weapons in my mind, and kind of spaced out.

I felt someone looking at me and raised my head, seeing Snart staring at me. I expected him to look away when I stared back, like most people including Ray, but he didn't.

I was about to say something when Sara got up and said, "Am I the only one on this ship that could use a drink?"

"Yes, alcohol, please," I said, jumping up excitedly.

Snart looked away from me and to Sara, saying, "Excellent idea."

"I have the perfect outfit." She said, walking in the direction of the dorm-like rooms.

When Sara returned, she was wearing a white leather outfit, one that honestly looked pretty awesome. As we were walking to the door Gideon said, "Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to stay on board," to which I rolled my eyes and Mick said, "Shut it metal mouth."

I noticed Jax following, and thought nothing of it, though Snart turned to him and said, "Oh, you're not quite ready to run with this crew yet, sorry kid."

He seemed hurt and whined, "So you're just going to leave me here?"

"I said I'd take care of you," Leonard called as he walked out the door, and I told Jax sorry before following.

As we walked into the bar, I smiled, remembering how much fun one could have at these places.

Sara and I walked to the bar and ordered four beers, and carried them to a table that Leonard and Mick were sitting at. I handed Snart one as Sara sat Mick's down, and Sara and I stood listening to the music.

Then, Sara looked at Snart and asked him if he wanted to dance, and when he said no she looked at me expectantly, and I smiled putting my drink down, following her to the dance floor.

We had been dancing for a while, having a lot of fun, when a man grabbed Sara's arm and said something to her, and she responded by twisting his wrist. Bet I can guess what he said.

Snart stood up but I looked at him and said, "She's got this," before looking back to see her punch the guy in the face. She started hitting the guy, and then his friends decided to join in so she looked back at the three of us and said, "Now I could stand for a little help."

Mick jumped right into the fighting yelling, "I love the '70s!", while the rest of us punched, kicked, slapped and even smashed beer bottles on people's heads as we made our way out the door, and into a unsuspecting stranger's car.

As we drove back to the Waverider, we saw the rest of the team fighting what looked like a robot and Snart yelled, "We go out for one lousy drink and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett," as we all got out to help the others.

I noticed an old man with Kendra who I assumed was Professor Boardman, and my guess was confirmed once we got away from Boba and back on the ship, were Rip sent Aldus to the med bay. I had stayed behind, and when I walked in to the main room I saw Kendra slapping Rip in the face, and heard Mick say, ''I see why you got the hots for that one" in Carter's general direction.

"My son is hurt because of you!" Kendra yelled.Wait, did she say son? How the hell? Oh yeah. Reincarnation."Who attacked us?!"

"Better tell it fast Rip, because it doesn't look like the lady's in a very patient mood," Carter added, looking slightly less angry than his feathery girlfriend.

Rip looks at me and then sighs, "His name is Chronos, he works for the Council of Time Masters . . . my former employers."There it is. Poor Rip, hope they don't all try to kill him.Sara walked forward, saying, "I thought you were a Time Master?"

Rip sighed again and continued, "As I've expressed, time is not a linear thing. At some point I was a Time Master." Sara, looking beyond pissed, punches him in the jaw, and Rip yells, "Will you people stop hitting me!"Maybe that will teach you to use better excuses.'Timeis a linear thing'. Yeah, that'll make everything alright. Idiot.

"Start telling the truth!"

"I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider, and Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in."

"You lied to us?"My god, are they just now figuring that out?

"Oh of course I lied to you, I needed your help and you all barely said yes as it is."

"What about the legends part?"Oh sweet, sweet Ray, you're not grasping the concept of a lie, are you?

Snart looked at Rip's expression and said, "Ohh, you lied about that part too, didn't you?"

Turning in a circle, Rip said, " I chose you all because, a hundred years from now, your lives have a minimal effect on the recorded timeline. I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166." Finally understanding, Ray said, "So we're like the opposite of legends?"

For what seemed like a long time for the not-so-gentle giant, Mick finally said, "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you." Someone else throws in, "Ditto the arsonist"

I stepped towards Rip and said, "Well, I'm pretty sure Gideon wouldn't listen to any of us, and personally I would like to go home some time."

The others seemed surprised that I was defending him, and Snart narrowed his eyes as Ray said, "Great, so we're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission, who were sent to rid the future of its biggest bad guy, we're just a bunch of nobodies who time really doesn't give a damn about."

"I didn't lie about the mission itself or the brutality and ruthlessness of Savage, or my need for your help."

Ray looks at Rip and says slowly, "I don't imagine you're the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip, why don't you tell us - What did Vandal Savage do to you?"

Rip turned around again, and started his story, "The Time Masters discourage marriage, they urge against procreation even more. A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might compromise them. But, I fell in love, and we had a child. A boy, Jonas."

"Savage killed your family"

"Savage slaughtered my family! And thousands of other families! The body that I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye, but I won't. The last thing my child saw in this world was that monster's face, so you can be damn sure that when Savage dies the last face he sees will be mine. I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once the repairs are done, and if and when professor Boardman stabilizes."

Sara, looking at me, said, "I think we all need time to consider our options."

With that, the others started walking away, and I turned to Rip. "Sorry, if I could have stopped them I would have."

"It's ok Scarlet, but if you don't mind my asking, why do you seem to be on my side?"

"Rip, I already knew everything, if I wasn't on your side, I wouldn't be here." I walked away and wandered out of the room, finding a small cargo hold to sit in while the others deliberated.

I had been throwing my knife at a spot on the wall when I heard Mick say, "Hey, watch it!" Walking into a room beside the one I was in, I saw Ray messing with his suit, apologizing to Mick.

Sara and Snart were in the room too, so I decided to sit on a metal crate to see what they were all doing.

"What's the point of us even giving this a second thought?" Ray said, still messing with his suit. "Rip has already seen the future; he knows exactly what's in store for each of us. Might as well have stayed dead, 'cause the world doesn't need any of us."

Looking at Sara, he said." You're just a lost assassin," Then looking at Snart and Mick he says. "You're just a pair of good for nothing criminals." Then, noticing me, he said, "And you, one of the best thieves that even I have heard of, you aren't going to be rememberedeither."

Snart looks at me, and says, "Speaking of you, why did you take his side?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he said, "Oh, you knew! You knew he was lying and didn't tell us?"

Standing up, I said, "Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"I don't know any of you. Don't owe you anything."

Sara looks at me and says, "What do you owe Rip?"

Narrowing my eyes I growled, "Nothing, I can just sympathise with loss." Sara stopped talking, probably sensing that she had hit a nerve.

Mick looks at the group and says, "I can live with being a nobody. Good for my line of work."

Ray, looking angry for the first time said, "Well I can''t . . . . Can't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. Spent my entire life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then someone comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom."

Cutting in, Sara says, "That's not what he said. Rip told us that in his future we're nobodies, but this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?" Snart says, "For better or worse."

After that, I walk back to the room I was originally in and collected my knives, and then went and put them back in my room before going back to the big room, which I guess could be called the meeting room.

As I walked in, I heard Mick say, "I like killing people", and saw Snart looking at Rip, saying, "We're in. For now."


	5. Chapter Five

"And we've arrived" Rip said, getting up out of his seat and walking to the table in the meeting room.

"Where are we?" I asked, noticing that I didn't feel queasy like the last time we time jumped, so we were maybe still in 1975. Sara must have thought the same thing because she said, "Still in 1975, right?"

"Indeed. Still 1975, its October, we are on the fjords of Northern Norway."Hmmm, only been to Norway once, that was fun. I think I may still have some of those diamonds. They were shiny.

"Sounds like a vacation" I looked up to see Snart, who had unknowingly disturbed a fun little memory trip, and when our eyes met his narrowed.He seems to do that a lot, judgy bitch.

"We can take a vacation as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized." Rip said, holding up a book.

"That's Aldus's notebook." Poor Kendra, her kid just died and we have to continue on like nothing happened.

"Yes, he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least professor Boardman didn't die in vain."

"Can't we go back and save Aldus?" Kendra says, and Carter adds, "He was our son."

"Look," Rip says with a pained expression. "I'm sorry. We can't go back and change events in which we participated Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex."

Ray walked up next to me saying, "Which sounds way cooler than it is, He smiled down at me, and for the first time I realized how incredibly tall he was compared to me. I'm barely 5"4', so he looks like he's 3 feet taller than me.

"Forgetting physics for a second shouldn't we figure out what Savage is doing here?"

"According to Gideon, there is a huge meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms."

Mick smiles, "Now that sounds like a vacation"

"Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing." Snart says smiling at me.

Smirking, I look at him and say, "They're just my kinda people"

Tensing, Ray looks at me and says, "But you're not a terrorist right?"

"No, but they are great to steal from. So are arms dealers. Easy too, they never suspect a thing."

Mick smiles at me and says, "This is gonna be fun."

Kendra looks at Rip and says, "So what exactly does one wear to a black market aims bazaar?"

"The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh fashion."

Jax looks at Rip, amazed, and says, "You've got a room that makes clothes?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"All right, first thing we need to do is work up a plan." Ray said,voicing my thoughts.

Snart looked at him, "Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings?" When no-one replied, he said, "Didn't think so. We're calling the shots," pointing at Mick and himself.

I scoff as Rip says "Actually, I'm in charge, in case any of you have forgotten."

"No, I remember, I just don't care."

"Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master? Making discrete alterations to the timeline is what I do, so we're not just gonna charge into the past like a bull into a China shop. . ."

"Half of what you've told us about the mission turned out to he lies." Mick said glaring.

"Neither of you have ever encountered Vandal Savage before. I have, and I'm telling you now, you are making a big mistake."

Ray scoffs "Already did that when we trusted you."

"Back soon, Captain." Mick tells him as the rest of us follow them off of the ship.

"Looks like they're checking credentials. And we don't have any."

Mick looks at Sara "We got this. Trust us."

"No, I've got this. If you two are gonna boss me around, then at least let me have some fun," I say as I bump into some guy and grab the guys credentials as he grunts and says "Excuse you."

After looking at the ID I hand it to Snart, and he walks up to the bouncer who says, "You don't look like an Ahmad Ahmed Izz-Al-Din."

Snart smirks "I'm Arab. On my mother's side."

Then Stein, who seems to be enjoying himself steps up, "Is there a problem? I don't like delays. Do you know who we are? My associates and I are the operational arm of 'Scimitar.' The Lombardo Square bombing, 1963. Murder of Henri Tyran, Canada, 1970. Koenig Airport Massacre, 1971. Bottom line? You don't want to doubt me."

Mick looks at the Professor "You're a special kind of crazy. I like it." I laugh and follow the group.

"We're in."

I hear Jax whine, "why don't I get to play terrorist?" and Snart replies, "This is just a kidnapping no need for your nuclear fireworks."

Then I say "Savage will be one of the buyers once we get eyes on him, hang back." Snart gives me an annoyed look and finishes "we'll boost him once this is all over, any sign of him?"

Mick looks around and says "He's not here boss let's get the professor and move out"

Right after he finishes that sentence a man walks on to the stage and says, "If I could have your attention, thank you all for coming I promise it will be well worth your time"."

I wasn't really paying attention, just looking through the audience when Stein says, "It seems we were wrong about Savage he's not one of the buyers."

"He's the seller," Sara finishes as I look up.

The man onstage catches my eye,I hadn't seen Savage before, but looking at him now,I feel like I know him.

He starts talking to the crowd "This is a variable-yield nuclear warhead, capable of producing a blast equivalent to one megaton of TNT."

Then the other guy starts talking, but everything he said got drowned out by a ringing in my ears. I looked up at Savage again, and started feeling nauseous.

I stumbled back a few steps and Snart noticed and said, "What's wrong?" just as the rest of the team decided to fire a gun to bid.

"I-I have to go. I need to leave. Now. " I walked out the back of the building, beyond confused about what was happening.

I heard gunfire and shouting over my earpiece, then passed out.


	6. Important Announcement

So guys I'm so sorry that this story hasn't been updated recently. I write on Wattpad and decided to try this out, but it is really hard, so I'm not sure if I will write on this platform anymore. However, the stories on this profile can also be found on my Wattpad profile, and have more of the book and are updated more. You can find me on Wattpad as Medaperson.

Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
